


You gonna burn it out to the wick

by PrimalScream



Series: Luke/Rupert RPS ~verse [1]
Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Porn And More Porn, Real Person Slash - Freeform, What it says on the tin people RPS, luke arnold may or may not be a size queen, rupert penry-jones may or may not have a monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Rupert/Luke porn absolutely NO ONE asked for, but that I couldn't stop writing.





	You gonna burn it out to the wick

Toby finds him doing a shot with Hannah. “Come on if you to meet Luke.” Toby pulls him by the wrist across the room and Rupert has to take a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Rupert has spent the last four years hearing Toby and Anna tell stories about how great Luke is and he’s only been mildly jealous that he hasn’t had the chance to meet him yet. He’d made Toby promise a proper introduction at the series wrap party. And it looks like it’s happening now. Toby steers him toward Anna. She’s laughing as Luke is animatedly telling her a story, his hands moving almost as quickly as his mouth. Fucking hell he’s even more beautiful in person. Even smaller than Rupert had imagined.

Toby looks between them when he stops next to Anna, “As promised. Luke, Rupert. Rupert, Luke. I’ve done my duty.”

He smiles at them both, takes Anna by the hand and moves across the room. He and Luke look at one another and laugh. Rupert ducks his head as he feels a flush spreading through him. “I’ve been annoying him quite a bit about meeting you. You’ve had one of the most incredible arcs on the show and you’ve played it brilliantly.”

Luke smiles at him widely, his eyes warm and Rupert’s breath stutters. Well, fuck.

“Thank you, It’s easy when you have someone like Toby to play off of.”

Instead of shaking Luke’s hand, sharing some polite conversation and then getting the hell out of dodge so he can retain his sanity, he asks Luke to the bar to do shots.

The bartender lines up four tequilla shots in front of each of them. It takes them half an hour to do them all, chasing them with cocktails. By the time they’re finished Luke is flushed a pretty shade of pink and Rupert can’t stop looking at him. He’s stunningly gorgeous. His eyes are so fucking blue and there are tiny drops of sweat forming at his temple. Luke lifts his hair briefly and Rupert is caught by the way it curls around Luke’s wrist. It’s so thick and dark and so beautifully full. He can’t help but wonder what it would feel like. Luke gathers it in one hand and twists it as he brings it to the top of his head. He uses his other hand to fan his neck. Luke notices Rupert watching.

“I’m getting it cut next week.”

Rupert nods, his eyes tracing the curve of Luke’s exposed neck. He can’t help but wonder what he tastes like. Would he shiver under Rupert’s wandering tongue, absently he asks, “Why?”

“It’s hot, and a pain in the ass. I couldn’t wait to trim the beard and mustache this morning. Here’s hoping they don’t need re-shoots.”

They both laugh and against Rupert’s better judgement he shifts closer. A single strand escapes Luke’s hand where’s its holding the mass of hair on the top of his head as he fans his neck. Rupert is unable to stop himself. Like an out of body experience he watches his hand reach forward, he wraps the curl around his finger and then he tugs. Luke’s reaction is instantaneous. He gasps, his eyes rolling up as he bites his bottom lip. When his eyes open again, they’re dark and hazy, he takes a single step closer, his knee brushing the outside of Rupert’s shin, he tilts his head back and to the side as Rupert’s thumb runs the length of his throat from his chin to his collarbone, his eyes lowering to half mast as he watches Rupert’s face. The hand on top of his head lets go of his hair and it falls down over the back of Rupert’s hand in a silken wave. He can’t help but run his fingers up the back of Luke’s head. He closes his fist and pulls again. This time Luke moans for him, eyes closed, mouth open. He sways into Rupert’s space and starts to pant. Rupert looks around before leaning close and whispering, “Come upstairs with me.”

Luke's eyes open as Rupert untangles his hand. He licks his lips and nods at Rupert’s request. Neither of them dawdle getting to Rupert’s room. They’re three steps in the door when Luke hits his knees. He yanks at Rupert’s pants, gets his jeans and underwear down in one go. He sucks in a sharp breath as Rupert’s cock bounces free. His eyes shoot up and the smile that takes over his face looks like Christmas came early. Luke doesn’t hesitate and before Rupert can even comprehend what’s happening, Luke’s nose is touching his stomach. Rupert shudders as Luke’s throat squeezes around him. No one has ever been able to take all of him. He has to clench his hands into fist and dig his toes into the carpet to keep from thrusting forward. Luke’s mouth is so hot, so fucking perfect. Luke hums around him and when Rupert looks down he sees Luke’s eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face as he sucks Rupert’s cock. Jesus, if ever there was a mouth made for it, it was Luke’s. His lips are stretched wide around Rupert’s girth, slick and red as they slide slowly up the shaft with hollowed cheeks. Luke hums with pleasure as he suckles the head, his tongue probing the slit, his hands petting over Rupert’s thighs and hips. One hand reaches for his balls, rolls them in his hand as his head descends slowly once more.

He gets Rupert to the back of his throat once again and his obvious lack of a gag reflex is like a revelation. Rupert can only let Luke choke himself for a few short minutes before he has to pull him up or this is going to be over very quickly and he doesn’t think either of them want that. He seals their mouths together, moans at the sharp taste of himself on Luke’s tongue.

Rupert works Luke free of his clothes and as soon as Luke’s naked, Rupert pulls him in. He hisses at the hard feel of Luke’s body against his. “Fucking gorgeous.”

He licks the words into the side of Luke’s neck as his teeth scraped against stubble. Luke’s hands slide up and down his back, his fingers digging in and pulling Rupert closer. He feels Luke shiver against him and it sends a thrill down Rupert’s spine. He drags Luke to the couch, snags his overnight bag on the way.

Luke kneels over his lap, his hands braced on Rupert’s shoulders as Rupert slicks his fingers. Rupert sinks his middle finger in up to the last knuckle with little resistance. Luke shivers, moans his name softly as he works himself against Rupert’s hand. “More.”

Rupert pulls back and goes in with three, the stretch tighter. Luke whimpers, blowing out a harsh breath as he rotates his hips, getting Rupert deeper with each passing second. He adds more lube and pushes back in. Luke’s fingers tighten on his shoulders as he fucks himself. Rupert pulls at his rim, stretches his fingers out, he can’t wait to get his cock into Luke’s tight heat. He works Luke on his fingers until Luke is begging, his body shaking, his nails making crescents in Rupert’s skin.

Rupert slicks his cock, holds a condom up to Luke. Luke pauses, “I want to feel you.” Rupert tosses it to the side and adds more lube to his cock. He holds himself steady as Luke starts to sink down.

It takes several long minutes for Luke to work the head in, his brows drawn down, a small grimace on his face that clears as soon as he’s past the flared ridge of Rupert’s cock head. His cock disappears inch by inch as Luke sinks down slowly.

Rupert rubs his hands over Luke’s stomach, across his hips, down his thighs trying to soothe him. Rupert thinks he’s stunning, poised over him, his body wound tight, his muscles clenched as he screws himself down slow and steady. When Luke gets all the way down, his forehead is pressed to Rupert’s shoulder, his sharp panting breath ghosting down Rupert’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re so big. Jesus.” Luke shudders, his body tightening down on Rupert’s cock. Rupert feels his eyes slide closed at the tight clench of Luke’s ass.

“Do you want to stop?” Rupert ask gently.

“Fuck no,” Luke shakes his head quickly, “Just give me a minute”

Luke wiggles on top of him and Rupert sucks in a breath, his hands curling around the couch cushions to ground himself. Luke whimpers, the sound going straight to Rupert’s cock. “It’s not going to take long,” Luke shifts again, his breath hitching, “You’re _right there_." Luke shifts and Rupert can feel the head of his cock press against the spongy little gland that makes them all crazy, "I’ve always got a hair trigger the first time, but almost a non existent refractory period.” He laughs at himself and Rupert thinks it's adorable.

Rupert runs his hands over Luke’s back, his nails raking gently down his spine, “You want to take the edge off?” Rupert curls his hips and pushes up just a few inches. Luke moans, his head digging into Rupert’s chest.

“Yeah.” Luke sighs.

Rupert rocks his hip up, short little bursts that bounce Luke just slightly. Luke’s mouth sucks across his shoulder, his teeth scraping, dragging, raising goosebumps over Rupert’s body. Luke presses his face to Rupert’s neck, “Harder.” Luke is panting against him, soft little whining moans that Rupert can barely hear, his cock is hot and wet where it’s sliding against Rupert’s abdomen.

He shoves up at the same time he pulls Luke down to meet him. It only takes two more thrusts and Luke is biting into his neck, his cock jerking between them as he comes over Rupert’s stomach. Rupert has to squeeze his eyes closed and literally think of England as Luke’s ass clenches down around him. He’s so fucking tight, his hole sucking Rupert’s cock deeper.

Luke sits up, sinks down a few more inches onto Rupert’s cock causing them both to moan. Rupert thinks Luke looks how sex should feel. Messy and gorgeous, he’s flushed all the way down his neck, his eyes are bright and glassy, his smile lazy and sated. He’s so fucking beautiful.

Rupert pulls him forward into a soft kiss. Luke hums into it, his mouth opening to let Rupert in. Rupert kisses him slowly. His tongue caressing every surface before tangling with Luke's. He sucks Luke’s top lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth over it gently. Luke sinks into him, his body settling against Rupert’s, his hands sliding along Rupert’s arms. The slick sound of their lips meeting and parting fills the room. Rupert wants to lay him down, kiss him for hours until their mouths are wet and swollen and hot to the touch.

Luke starts to roll his hips, a gentle back and forth, his hole pulling at Rupert’s cock, each movement bringing him a little farther off before sinking back down. Rupert starts to work in counter, Luke pulls out of the kiss with a gasp. His hands squeezing at Rupert’s shoulders. His eyes are so dark and hot as they meet Rupert’s. Luke moves faster as he tucks his bottom lip under his top teeth, the delicate flesh turning white, his eyes sliding closed, his head tipping back. He starts to ride Rupert in earnest, his body lifting and lowering at an increasingly quick pace.

Rupert thumbs Luke’s lip out of his mouth, “Let me hear you. Tell me how it feels.”

“Good. So fucking good.” As if to prove his point a shudder works its way down his spine. He grinds down, rocking his body, his hips undulating, the tight squeeze and release making Rupert pant. Luke rides him frantically, sweat starting to pop up on his chest and across his forehead. Rupert runs his hands over Luke’s pecs, spreading the sweat over his skin. He leans in and licks across Luke’s smooth chest, the salty taste of him bursting across Rupert’s tongue. He flicks his tongue back and forth over Luke’s nipples, before pressing into them with his thumbs.

Luke bends his head forward, his hair falling like a curtain around Rupert’s face. He turns his head and buries his nose in the dark strands. He smells like coconut, and distinctively male, the scent of him goes straight to Rupert’s cock.

His rhythm is disjointed, like he can’t find the right speed or the right angle, he makes a frustrated little noise in the back of his throat that shouldn’t turn Rupert on but does anyway. He folds himself forward into Rupert, his lips pressed to Rupert’s ear, “Fuck me, please, please.”

Rupert gets his hands under Luke’s ass, and lifts him as he gets to his feet. He carries him the short distance to the bed and lays him down gently. Rupert follows him, slides back in with one long smooth stroke, both of them moaning at the friction of it. He doesn’t waste a single second. He thrusts hard and fast, working his cock in and out in a punishing rhythm that has Luke crying out. Rupert hovers over him, one hand planted next to Luke’s head, the other taking Luke’s cock in his fist.

He’s wet at the tip, his cock head red and swollen, the skin pulled tight. Luke works himself between the two points as Rupert’s hips piston back and forth quickly, sinking deep every time. Luke’s arms stretch out, his fingers digging into the bed, his back arching, “I’m going to come so fucking hard for you.” His eyes are bleary, his smile lopsided as Rupert’s hand flies over his cock, his hips grinding in and up pressing just where Luke needs him.

“Do it, let me see, come on. Come on, baby, let me see.”

His mouth opens, his eyes rolling up as a keening wail starts deep in Luke’s chest, his breath stutters, seizes in his lungs as his body pulls tight, his thighs shaking where they’re pressed against Rupert’s hips, his fingers spasming on the covers. His ass locks down like a vice and Rupert groans at the feel of it, tight and hot and so goddamn perfect he wants to sob. Luke’s cock jerks in his hands, gets impossibly harder. Luke's body starts to fold up, bowing and then he’s coming over Rupert’s fist with a shout. Rupert can’t look away, he’s fucking incredible. The muscles in his stomach quiver, his nipples pulled so tight they’re puckered into tiny little buds, his mouth bitten red and raw and so swollen that Rupert wants to soothe it with his own tongue.

Rupert lets Luke’s wet cock fall back to his stomach as he pulls Luke down to him, his hands at the back of Luke’s knees as he holds him open. Rupert fucks in fast, his cock swelling, pulsing, as he rides the edge. Luke’s head lolls against the pillow. His eyes pop open, the look he gives Rupert is full of heat as he strokes his hand across his own abdomen. He swipes his fingertips through the come on his chest and then licks it off his fingers, holding Rupert’s gaze the entire time. He reaches up and pulls Rupert down. His tongue slides into Rupert’s mouth and Rupert tastes him. That’s all it takes to send Rupert careening off the ledge. He slams home hard, rocks his hips in tight little circle, his ass clenching, while his cock jets white hot inside Luke’s body. Luke hums, his legs locking around Rupert’s hips once again, pulling him in and down, he tightens around Rupert, milking him dry as Rupert shivers through it. His body is covered in sweat, his mind absent of everything but the blinding pleasure at the clutch of Luke’s body. He collapses down next to Luke and neither of them move for a number of hours.

The next day Toby gives him a pointed look, “The walls are pretty thin here.” Rupert chokes on a blueberry but says nothing, he doesn’t regret a single fucking second of last night and if the smirk Luke gives him from across the room is any indication, neither does he.


End file.
